Reunited After the Wreck
by Voltage Axe
Summary: Kinda of a short story, I was inspired by an OnStar commercial that I had saw on T.V. most recently. This story is told from Kai's point of view, so there may or may not be areas where he's O.O.C. Please read and review! THANK YOU!


**Reunited After the Wreck (by: Voltage Axe)  
**

**A/N:**** Hello to all Beyblade fans (including the Kai/Hilary supporters) out there on this site. This happens to be my first Beyblade fanfic, and it is indeed somewhat a short story but basically, I was inspired by an OnStar commercial that I had seen most recently on T.V. However, this will be from Kai's P.O.V. so I apologize if he is O.O.C. on certain parts of this story. Well, go ahead and read what you think! Cheerio.  
**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own the characters from Beyblade and the anime/manga series itself. Takao Aoki ****is the creator of the Beyblade manga. I also do not own OnStar, and Chevrolet as well. They are both from General Motors.  
**

**

* * *

**

_Damn it._

_The pain was unbelivable. It felt like it was fire shooting across my body, starting from the torso, to around the shoulders, and spreading to around my hips before ending around the legs. My back was hunched over slightly, as my head rested on the air bag deployed from the steering wheel. I regained consciousness waking up, only to find myself having somewhat a hard time regaining my vision as I saw a few, thin layers of blur cover my eyesight. I took a few deep breaths, groaning as I slowly turned my head slightly and blinked once while catching a sight of my cracked windshield. My ears were ringing, but only for a few moments.  
_

_What happened before was, we were on the way to a BBA meeting in the United States when I happened to see a black car in front of me swerving away from the opposite lane, next to the lane I was driving on. I happened to notice that the driver of that black sedan was possibly drunk at that instant, by the look and expression of his face. I tried to react suddenly, by jerking the steering wheel to the right but it was too late. The wreck had happened, and before I know it everything had been rattled up, crunched up, shaken up, and I was left face-flat on the deployed air bag as I blacked out for a moment._

_Right now, I can tell that the windshield was cracked into a spider-web formation, the solid cracks that were made on the windshield plus the sight of the mangled, crumpled-up hood told me that I happened to be in a serious accident. I could not tell if that other person who was involved in that wreck, the one who caused the whole thing to happen, was indeed okay and that he had suffered minor injuries. We both happen to drive at slightly-different high speeds at the time the accident had happened. I wouldn't blame the guy who tried to kill me, Kai Hiwatari--one of the best Beybladers ever to be in the league just because he was under the influence. But I definitely would, anyway._

_As I gathered up my thoughts in my head, I suddenly heard a digitally-enhanced human male voice speaking to me._

"Mr. Hiwatari, this is Michael from OnStar. I've received an automatic signal that you've been in a front-end crash. Do you need help?"

_I took a few exerted deep breaths before finally answering._

"Y-yeah."

_The man responded._

"I'll contact local emergency services, and I'll stick with you."

_I groaned quietly again, as I slowly turned and looked to the right. I haven't felt that much worst pain in my life ever since that match between me and Brooklyn. As I looked farther towards my right, I happened to see a feminine figure sitting next to me. She was a bit shorter than me, but much prettier and had long brunette hair with the exact same hairstyle as my former rival Tyson, but her hair was longer at the back. Yes, she was my wife...my only wife Hilary Tatibana. She was sitting beside me on the fine passenger seat, breathing quietly as she looked at me with her ruby eyes gleaming at my dark violet ones. Had it not for the passenger air bag that was deployed in front of her, I would have lost my only Hilary as she meant so much to me. Her laughter. Her smiles. Those fun moments we had shared between us. I was such an ass back then when we first met, but now that I've fallen in love with her as I grew up I kinda knew that I would marry her. And I did. I held her hand between the seats, my hand firmly grasping her small, soft hand.  
_

"You okay?" _I asked after taking a quick breath._

_She replied._

"...Yeah."

_She looked pretty beautiful to me, dressed in fine clothing, her slightly messed-up hair, and her sleek and slim figure that made me the luckiest guy ever to have her. I wouldn't give her up to Tyson...she probably wouldn't like it. As I had stayed in my new Chevrolet Impala with her, my blurry vision was almost gone and the ringing in my ears had almost stopped. And then, I heard sirens wailing and saw an ambulance driving near to my totalled vehicle, stopping. On my rearview mirror, I saw a police car's emergency lights flashing at the back of my car. A police officer had rushed out of the vehicle to inspect the situation. I gave a sigh of relief that the emergency crews had travelled to the location where I had been in the accident, and on time! I smiled at Hilary and she smiled back at me, knowing that our lives would be saved. Next thing I knew, we both kissed before we ended it quick as we both were pulled from the vehicle we were in, with the help of the officers and other ambulance crews. _

_As I turned away from my car however, I saw the black car at a ditch; its front end was much more mangled than mine was, smoke fuming from the engine and the windshield on that car was totally shattered. However, I saw that there were a few police officers guiding the unhurt--yet dazed driver to a nearby ambulance. And how lucky was he to survive the worst. I sat on the ambulance's rear bumper, beside my wife Hilary as we were comforting and embracing each other realizing that we had survived the worst of the ordeal. We would never forget this moment in our lives ever again._

_**End.**_

_**

* * *

**_**Well, I had to give in much of a happy ending but it was my decision to do that, because I wrote the story! :) Anyway, please review the story after you read it! Thank you!  
**


End file.
